Deep Under
by Michiru-Rouge
Summary: Well I think that this was fast, chapter 10 is up and soon will be the other. There's some extra information of the why's of the last 2 chapters. So have fun!!!
1. Not Another Day

Disclamer- I don't own x- men evolution so please don't seu me. (I just hate my spelling) ^-^ Letter like his is what characters are thinking. Please don't be very rought if you wanna review, cuase this is my first story and I just do it for fun, and because after all, I'm in vacations and I don't got a thing to do.  
  
Chapter 1- Not For Another Day  
  
Rogue was in her room, Kitty had gone out with Lance. She was thinking of that guy that she had seen that day. He had given her a card Queen of Hearts, he looked strangely familiar, he was really hansome and she had felt something that she had never felt when he saw her eye to eye. His firey red eyes were melting her. And then, every thing happened so fast, she couldn't even react, an explotion and then he was gone.  
  
"Why do ah have to think about him!?" Rogue put her hand on her head while she shocked." Well, I would really like to know his name."  
  
She sat down in her bed, she cross her leggs in indian position and started to meditate. Suddenly Scott was in the door.  
  
"Hey, Rogue, Hank found a trail of the Profesor, we sould all go down there to check it out, get ready we're living" He closed the door and went walking proudly down the hall, he felt like he was in charge.  
  
Rogue fought for a moment, maybe this trip would make her forget about that guy, and maybe something could apeen between her and Scott, yes, this was her chance to tell him what she felt and clear her mind.  
  
She went to her closet and got out her uniform, she stared at it for a minute. Then she put it on, she was about to walk out when Kitty came rushing in all glad, happy and perky. Rogue looked at her with a sorry look, she didn't wanted to deal with her right now. Why dose she have always to get exited for everything.  
  
Kitty began talking about her and her perfect Lance. Rogue just left the room and started walking, to the jet. This was the buttom, "This is the end, ah ain't gonna miserable & lonley, not for another day".  
  
A/N- Well probably not very good, like I have told you my spelling is terrible, You should have seen the face of-my english teacher when saw my spelling final. -__- Hope that untill now you like it. 


	2. Something for a Change

Disclaimer- I don't own X- Men Evolution, so please don't sue me. (Spelling again ^-^ I go from bad to worts)  
  
A/N- Please read and review. If you don't like it please don't review.  
  
Chapter 2- Something for a Change  
  
"Like, Rogue, you shouldn't live me, like, talking alone" Kitty came running to catch up with Rogue, she was really upset.  
  
"What ever" Rogue say with her normal I don't really care tone.  
  
Suddenly Kurt appeard, with Evan by his side, Kurt hadn't measure where to fall so the laid on top of Rogue and Kitty,  
  
"Sorry, sista" Said Kurt while he offerd helping her ger up.  
  
"Ya never get tired of landing on me do, ya"  
  
"No," Kurt said with a smile, but when he saw his sister's eyes he got scared "I mean yes, yes the furry man has to vork on this landing deal".  
  
When the elevator got down, to their floor that all got out to find a very upset Scott.  
  
"Where have you been!?" he was giving every one the freaks."We are living now, maybe the profesor needs us, and your chatting, and walking in slow motion." He started doing an impresión of low motion walking" Whats wrong with you!?" he finished and had a stisfacion look on his face.  
  
After that Kurt was laughing like mad, Evan was having tears, Kitty was saying how much her stomach hurt and Rogue gave a laugh, that was something for a change.  
  
"Hey, man, you should chill" Said Evan.  
  
Scott gave him a glare.  
  
"Yeah, Evan is right if ya contiue, like that your gonna have wrinkles at age 30" Rogue say between giggles  
  
Scott got supries he had never seen Rogue do such coments to him.  
  
"Stripes, it was about time that someone told him that" said Logan, he had a grin in his face and was giving a look at Scott, who was tring not to wrinkle his face, whit an angry look.  
  
"Well, let's go, theres no time to waste" Ororo made then all get into the jet. 


	3. A Little trip some where

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution so please don't sue me. (If some one knows, please send me the right way to say sue, or if I'm right)  
  
A/N- I know I haven't put in any romance, but you just have to be pacient my friends.^0^  
  
Chapter 3  
  
During the trip every body had thier minds on their things.  
  
Scott was self preparing his mind for the mission. Jean was looking at her nails. Kitty was trying to picture her self with Lance at prom. Kurt was trying unsuccesfuly to do a web with his fingers and yarn. Evan was stretching in the back. Hank was looking at the coordinades. Ororo was trying not to laugh of Logan, who was thinks to him self what the heck had he done in his life to have to stand a hole airplane full of teenagers, and while he was on it he was making funny faces. And Rogue was hearing her Korn CD on her walkman, suddenly a thing came close by the window and started attacking the jet, every body felt to the left side while the x-jet started spining. Logan maneged to get to the controls and settle things down, and then he started to fly around trying to catch up to that freak. It was a sort of dinosaur, green with wings, and a very long green beak. He was flying with some weard close that looked too light for the antartic. They flew over some clouds, but then the dinosaur went under the clouds, whenthe x-jet passed the cloudy sky they saw a great valley, with lots of trees, mountains and water.  
  
"Like, this is, like odd, don't you think" Kitty said with a pussed look an her face. 


	4. In The Middle of No Where

Disclaimer- I don't own X- Men: Evolution so please don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 4- In the Middle of no Where  
  
"What are you nuts!?, This is not like, odd, this is EXTREMLY odd" said Evan, he was between shocked and exited.  
  
"Where do you think he is taking us?" Jean asked.  
  
"With luck to the Professor" said Scott, trying to stay calm and show some authority.  
  
"Or maybe vo Jurasicc Park, vere ve can be eated" Kurt joked, inmidatly every one turn to see him, and Rogue gave him a slap in the back of the head. "Vhat!?" he asked puzzeld.  
  
The thing what ever it was landed in a plan, he was followed by the X- jet. Every one got down of the jet and headed straigh to the "thing". Kitty was shacking and holding Rogue's arm who just turn to her with a pitty look on her face. How can she be so coward.  
  
Any way the human- dino thing flew away living then in the middle of no where.  
  
"What a shame"said Jean sarcasticlly, she was relief that they didn't had to face that right now.  
  
Suddenly, a card came flasing by them and a big explotion happened. They all throw them selfs to the ground, and there they where the same team that had defeated them the day of recognition. Poyro, Colossus and that other guy that no one knew his name. The 3 of them were looking at them, smiling.  
  
Logan was the first one to try to attack but something stop him. His powers, they were gone! 


	5. How Come?

Disclaimer- I don't own X-Men Evolution so please don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 5- How Come?  
  
"What!!" Logan looked supries then he turned back to see the rest.  
  
Scott had taken off his sunglasses and was looking at them supries, his laser vision was gone.  
  
Kurt had stop using his image proyector and looked like, well, a human. And Hank had turn back to what he looked like befor become Beast.  
  
Spyke was trying to get out his spikes and nothing happened.  
  
Jean was looking trying to focus on an object to move, but with no succes.  
  
Rogue's skin lost it's pale tone while she was trying to suck Kitty's powers while she looked puzzeled at her.  
  
"Like, what happen to us? Are we, like human?" She asked.  
  
Ororo looked at the guys that where now sitting on top of a very big rock, suddenly she reccognized the one with sunglasses that was holding cards.ç  
  
"Remy LeBeau, what on earth is going on in here!?" she asked  
  
Every one looke at her supried that she knew who he was.  
  
"Hi Stormy I'm glad to see you too" He said politely, with a smile on his face. "You should know, you lost your powers mon ami, that's what's going on"  
  
"I think we all know that Remy, but tell me why" She said angrily.  
  
Colossus answerd that, "You are know in the Lost Land..."  
  
Kurt interrupted him, "See, see, I told vou that ve vere in Jurassic Park"  
  
"in this place, mutants loss thier powers" he finished.  
  
"So how come you haven't?" Asked Scott. 


	6. I Knew I Loved You

Disclaimer- i don't own X-Men: Evolution so please don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 7- I knew I loved you  
  
Rogue was walking back wosre when a hand coverd her mouth. She strugle to get loss, but with no success. Then a voice told her: "Are you lost chere?" she recognized it . It was that guy that Storm called Remy.  
  
She gave a strong pull and got lost. "What do you want form me?" she turned to look at him. When she saw him up close a flash back came to her mind, it was that person she had seen a year ago, in that alley, the one that had gave her that card, the queen of hearts.  
  
"So, you recognized Remy" he grinned "Remy recognized you from the first moment you walked from that jet"  
  
"You did?" she asked with a smile, but inmediatly shoked her head " I mean, what do you want!?"  
  
"just to see you chere, you left evident mark on Remy that day " he said handing her a flower.  
  
" You did?" but a gian she came back to her senses " I mean how lame it that"  
  
"Remy is supried, can he touch your heart" he looked at her firmly in the eyes, Rogue could feel that even when he was wearing sunglasses.  
  
"That depends, WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" she asked again.  
  
"Ahh, chere is stubber"  
  
"Don't change the subject!"  
  
"I already tol you I wanted to see chere"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Becuase Remy would like to ask out chere"  
  
"Do you atleast know my name?"  
  
"No but..." he stop to think "What's you name?" he smiled at her.  
  
"Mah mom told me, never to tell mah name to a yerk"  
  
Does Remy look like a yerk?" he looked supries  
  
"Well you feat the profile"  
  
She turn and walked away from him. Remy just stood there watching her, looking puzzeled. No one had done that to remy before. Then he smiled. This girl must be really special. 


	7. Close Encounters

Disclaimer- I don't own x-men: evolution so please don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 8- Where is she?  
  
Logan and Kurt were walking trough the jungle. Logan turn back:  
  
"Where is your sister!?"  
  
"Vhat do you mean, vith vhere is mein sista?"  
  
"I mean, WHERE IS YOUR SISTER!!!???"  
  
"Vell, she is right he... Vhere is mien sista!"  
  
"Oh, great you don't know"  
  
"Vat are ve going to do, vat if zhe's lost, vat if shea dead and vorst vat if she is vit a guy!?" he said with his hands on top of his head.  
  
"Oh man, put yourself together, where ever she is she'll be fine, she better be, but if she's with a guy will track him, find him and will kick the crap out of him" he grinned at the fought of beating up a guy.  
  
"But, but, but, if ve don't find Rogue, mien mother is going to kill us"  
  
"But your mother is not here right now, so before we return we have to find her" Logan and Kurt pictured Mystique screaming and shocking them. It wasn't a pleasent fought.  
  
"Fine said Kurt trying to clam himself down.  
  
"did my 2 good friends lost something?" a voice kind of familiar asked.  
  
Both of them turned slowlt & saw Pyro, witha pathetic fake smile on his face.  
  
"·You lost your sister, you lost your sister" he started singing.  
  
That was it for Logan, he didn't care if h still had his powers but he went right there and gave him a punch in the eye, grabed the maganetic whatever belt and put it on. Then he truned and gasped.  
  
"Vat, vat!?" asked Kurt.  
  
Logan pointed out a crew of people dressed lightly and they were holgind spears pointed right to them.  
  
Logan took off the belt and put it on Kurt. In a matter of seconds they were far away from that place.  
  
"Alright, the furry man iz back!" Kurt said cheerfully.  
  
"And now the furry man is gone" Logan took the belt away from kurt and put it back on him. 


	8. Nampak

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters of X-men : Evolution.  
  
Nampak-  
  
Rogue was walking in this strange forest of large trees. In this conditions it would have been nice having that Cajun dude around, even thought ha was kind of annoying, at least it was company.  
  
Just when she was in the deepness of her fought her eyes caught something lying in a quite big rock. She got closer to see what was it. I was a guy, a blonde, good looking, half naked guy. He had fainted and looked hurt. She went for some water and when she got back used on the guys face to wake him up, and it did, the guy woke up almost screaming.  
  
"Hi, are yah all right?" Rogue said. But the guy just kept saying, "Where is he, where is he." The guy sounded panicked, so Rogue had to calm him down, and she finally did half an hour later. When he finally was calmed she asked him some questions, technical questions like: -What is this place? -What are you so scared of? -Why are you dressed on such a revealing way?  
  
That last one made him kind of upset.  
  
He told he that this place was called the Savage Land, they never went to the exterior because it was too cold. (Of course it was too cold they were in the middle of the Arctic). He said his name was Nampak & he was running away of a man that was covered in metal and had great strength. (Rogue figured out that he was talking about Colossus) He also said he had seen 3 metallic birds, 1 of then the X-Jet. And then he started talking about Cinester, and him talking humans to a castle in a mountain nearby & he said they would all be servants. Rogue fought to her self: So there must be the professor. She didn't realised she had said that out loud.  
  
"Professor?" Asked Nampak. "Yes his the head of me and my group of (well not friends) room mates" Said Rogue. "Oh and his missing" "Yes this month it would be 6 months" "Well then he probably is in there" "Then Ah'll have to go" "No!!! Is too dangerous, they'll capture you and then use your body for experiments" "What!?" "yes this guy Cinester, the one I was talking about, likes to do science experiments with people and specially ... MUTANTS"  
  
Rogue's skin got whiter the usual. Experiments with mutants in with have we gotten our self into. 


	9. Fighting Arguing Running

Fighting/ Arguing/ Running  
  
Nampak propose to take Rogue to some where near the castle but just that. She had to accept because she could see that this guy was a coward.  
  
While they were walking to the castle they heard a familiar voice. It was the Cajun dude, and he was talking (well he was screaming) at Pyro. He was freaking out big time.  
  
"He took your belt? HE took your belt. HE TOOK YOUR BELT!!!!!, Ca est imossiple" (My computer doesn't have the French C) "Est tu foi". "Calm down, chill bro, is just a belt" Pyro said trying to look cool. "You know you don't have your mutant powers" Gambit said turning at him. "Yes" "And you know that when that little dinosaur comes, he will mange toi like a snack" "Wwwhat!?, but but your gonna be her to protect me, wont you?" Pyro was starting to get nervous. Gambit grinned "You wish," he laughed "You should go to the castle and get a new one while I go and check on the southern." And with the saying of the words southern he started day dreaming.  
  
Boy is he in love or what. He looks funny!, well I'll muck him when I have powers to defend my self. Pyro went away thinking of that.  
  
Rogue went to see what on earth was going on with that weirdo. She tapped his shoulder & he screamed and felt on the floor.  
  
"Do you want to kill Gambit?" he said looking at her. "Ah don't know?, It depends on what were yah thinking!" Gambit went bright pink and then bright red when he say Nampak coming out from the bushes and standing next to Rogue.  
  
Gambit's mind was thinking like mad: What is this guy doing here? He better lay eyes on another girl, I so her first. This better be innocent or I'll be kicking some serious guy but!  
  
"We better get going, we are not far away from there and in the night is when all the animals start hunting" Nampak said to Rogue on the ear. Then he grabbed Rogue's arm and pulled her away from Gambit who was still in the floor and now wanted to kill Nampak and was swimming in jealousy. He got u and got Rogues other arm.  
  
"Who is this guy?" "His name is Nampak, his helping me get to the castle and find the professor" "And do you trust him?" He let a part of his eyes show beneath the glasses. "Well no but what harm can he do?" "He is barley dressed!!!" at this point he was screaming.  
  
"This is how my people dress" Nampak said to Gambit. "No one's talking to you" Gambit answered.  
  
The two guys started fighting and trying to kick each other. In one slick move Nampak hited Gambit in the face and threw his glasses away. Gambit now was pist he opened his devil eyes and looked at him. When the other boy saw this eyes he freaked out and run away screaming like a girl into the forest. 


	10. French

Note: In the last chapter I forgot to say that Nampak was afraid of Gambit's eyes because they are the same colour as Cinester the guy who captures every body and makes them slaves. And another thing, I just wanted to get Nampak out of there so that Rogue and Gambit could have some time alone.  
  
Chapter 10- French  
  
"I showed him!" Gambit said proudly out loud. "No your eyes showed him" said Rogue kind of upset. She just had lost the only person who knew about the professor and had just stuck her self with the Cajun. "Well, he deserves it, besides he was giving me actitude" he said while he put his glasses back on.  
  
Rogue shucked her head. "So where's the Castle?" "What tells you Gambit is gonna tell you, chere?"  
  
He is working my last nerve. Rogue said to her self. "The fact that ah'm gonna kick you if yah don't" She said threatening him. "On dat case, after you chere" he said grinning. "Fermé ton bouche"  
  
Gambit's eyes open widely. She hadn't seen a girl speak French since he left New Orleans.  
  
"You speak French chere?" he asked "C'est que tu pense?" she said in a sarcastic way.  
  
Well, well, well I would never figure dat out, she is beautiful, hot, cute, athletic and she could speak French. I just found mayor crush material. He said to him self.  
  
Gambit walked Rogue to the castle, the night began to fall and it made everything colder. Rogue began to shiver and Gambit immediately noticed that. He took off his coat and gave it to her, but he didn't stop there, he rapped his arms around her waist.  
  
They stood there for a couple of minutes until they heard a noise coming from the woods, Rogue gave Gambit his coat back and assumed her battle position. From the woods something blue & furry was coming out. 


End file.
